


What Happens Behind Closed Doors

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: We get glimpse of Earth while Lance is in space, from three points of view beloved members of Overwatch. Zenyatta is meditating when he discovers something distressing about Lance and goes to tell Mcree and subsequentially Winston. There are heavy references to Lost and Found in my Highnoon in the Universe series, but can stand alone if you don't mind a few unanswered questions.





	What Happens Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello! Another part but this one is a little different and on the premiere of season 6 no less! I haven't watched but at this point, I'm kinda gonna put off watching it, for now, to let everything settle down. Considering how early in the seasons this takes place I'm not too worried.

Zenyatta:

Life gave one a lot of things to meditate over, and recently Zenyatta had a lot to ruminate about and compartmentalize. Mostly he attempted to come to terms with the death of Mondatta. Every day he felt the emptiness of a lost brother who brought so much light to the world, it was helpful to allow himself to process. He also organized his thoughts and gathering calmness during missions and debriefings.

Meditation was something that Zenyatta looked forward to as part of his daily routine, becoming one with the iris letting all of his troubles go as he focused inward on himself.

He floated in the inner light of the Iris floating above the grass in the large garden allowing the peacefulness to soak into every fiber of his being.”

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Someone called, and Zenyatta recognized it to be Lance, but why would he be confused?

“I’m here.” He answered, and the young man followed his voice to the center of the Iris. It was definitely Lance, with his Blue Lion in tow, nudging at him occasionally. He jolted a little at the contact and looks down to the lion who petulantly nudged his hand again. The boy of course pet the top of her head. This confused Lance took the time to look around himself, eyes fogged with awe as he took in this place, it was very similar to the first time that Lance experienced the Iris. Something was amiss.

“What is on your mind?” He probed, and the boy’s attention slowly gravitated to Zenyatta, looking him from head to toe. Foggy eyes clearing just a little with awareness.

“Something’s wrong with me.” He stated, looking at his feet, then up at the sky and made a full rotation to get a better look at everything, “I know this place…but it’s like I don’t know it. De ja vu or something.”

“Do you know me?” Zenyatta asked gently, and Lance examined him intently, his mouth pulling into a frown and his brow creasing in concentration.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Everything is weird right now; I don’t even know if I know who _I_ am right now.”

“That is fine.” Zenyatta soothed, “I’m sure you will find yourself, and understand the circumstances of your situation. I invite you to return here. Whenever you like. I may not be here some of those times, but the Iris welcomes all of its children.”

-

Zenyatta emerged from his trance calm, but troubled. Lance exhibited behavior as being a victim of amnesia. He must inform McCree of his son’s state, but Jesse was not likely to be a very happy father.

Jesse, of course, was on the training ground, his hat off and pistol pulled. He shot down the targets with ease and precision; there was sweat beaded on his forehead so he must have been in here a while. A respite was not undue then, though Zenyatta knew that Jesse would definitely prefer a different reason to take a breather.

“Peace be upon you.” He greeted his comrade and Jesse shot one more target down before turning to face Zenyatta.

“Howdy, Zen. What’s up?”  Jesse wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand and threw on a lopsided grin; oh how Zenyatta wished he had better news to give.

“I encountered your son, Lance, while I was meditating.” Jesse at first lit up. It was not an unusual occurrence. Once Lance had found his way to the Iris they utilized it as a way to contact earth, but Zenyatta’s demeanor must have clued Jesse in on the bad news.

“What’s wrong with my boy, ‘Yatta?”

Zenyatta would have taken this moment to take a deep breath if he had lungs, he proceeded regardless, “He does not seem to know who he is, Jesse, or who I am. There was some recognition, but it may take more time to ascertain if your son’s condition is going to improve or even how deep the problem lay.” An expletive slipped out of Mcree’s mouth and he unloaded Peacemaker’s blanks switching them for real bullets and stalked out of the room his shoulders tense and footsteps heavy.

Zenyatta followed at a more sedate pace. 

\--

Mcree:

A lot of things weighed on Jesse’s mind. His son was definitely at the top on his list, with his being in space fighting a war Jesse couldn’t watch his six for. Gabriel was a step down from that, so many issues but that was another matter for another day. Right now he needed to find Winston, and get his butt workin’ on a way so Lance could have some backup.

Gibraltar was a maze of different buildings laced in hallways with meandering in the open just to go to another building with more hallways. But it felt like no time had passed at all by the time Jesse had reached Winston’s Lab; as usual, the ape was looking over some schematics or numbers, a peanut butter jar not too far away from him.

“Winston.” Jesse called as a half greeting, “How’s the ship coming?”

Said scientist barely looked away from his work, “It’s coming along, I’m just trying to balance-“

“Well, I need you to balance it faster.” Jesse snapped, “My Boy’s in trouble and I really wish I could tell him that Overwatch’ll back him up.”

He would have said more but Zenyatta made a small ‘oh’ and Jesse was about to rip his head off! What on earth could-

“And, here I am.” A _very_ familiar voice announced as Sombra of all people materialized next to Zenyatta. “How’s your little project going?”

Mcree was going to have a lot of drinking to catch up on after this.

 

Winston:

Winston had been running a few problems with reconciling the surface area of the ship versus the volume inside. It was one thing to jump a human from, but a whole ship full of people that would be moving around with various densities of objects and machinery. Trying to balance out the numbers, or trying to create a compensating equation was no easy task.

Mcree barging in when he was about to mess with one of his equations was an unwelcome and unpleasant surprise.  It didn’t help that Sombra had gotten past his updated security system. Again.

“Things would be going a lot smoother if you would get out of my hair,” Winston grumbled.

Sombra quirked an eyebrow at that and she summons a flash drive, the purple memory stick in between her first two fingers and she gives him a cat-like smile, “I have information that you’ll be interested in, from the Garrison no less.” And she tosses it over. Winston snatched it out of the air.

“What’s the catch?” He demanded and Sombra chuckles, her heavily manicured hand curling in front of her lazily.

“The catch is, Amigo, I expect some answers to my questions.” She opened an interface in front of her and pulled up an image of Mcree’s son, Lance. He was wearing his Garisson uniform and the image was a cropped to zoom in on Lance’s smile, a smile Winston often caught Mcree wearing. “What can you tell me about our mutual friend?”

Mcree growls from his side of the room and Winston notices that his hand is dangerously close to the gun on his hip, “My boy has nothin’ to do with you.”

Sombra chuckles again, this time a full laugh, “Oh Mccree, if that is your _real_ name, there are many things that I know that you don’t.” A beep came Sombra’s pocket and she sighed, holding up her hand her index finger forming a one and Winston tries not to sigh himself, he could feel a headache coming on. A headache that no peanut butter addiction could fix.

She returned her phone to its hiding spot. “Sorry boys, but I’ve got other people to play with, See you later.” And her body dissolved, making her disappear to her translocator some distance away.

Mccree grunted and glared at the space Sombra had disappeared from, like he could summoner her with his dead-eye.

“One o’ these days I’m gonna put a bullet right between her eyes.”

Winston sighed, biting back all of the reasons that the cowboy should NOT do that, and instead turned his attention to the flash-drive in his grasp. The main problem was that Sombra could have easily placed a virus or some sort of code in here made to survey the recalled overwatch. Perhaps tap into their info for her nefarious purposes. But if this flash drive could help him figure out the answers he needed to get the ship working…

“Athena, before you install the device I want you to do a sweep for any viruses, bugs, trojan horses or the like.”

“Of course.” She responded, and Winston plugged in the flash drive.

Athena scanned through every spec of code and took her time examining everything for even something that looks mildly inconvenient. Winston was willing to wait and look over various mission plans and his equations, but Mcree couldn’t last a half hour.

“I’m going to grab somethin’ ta eat.” He grumbled, “Com me when you’ve found out anything helpful.” And he marched out of the room. Zenyatta stayed.

It was a couple hours later that Athena gave the signal that everything was safe and all suspicious elements had been scrubbed. Winston read the articles the files the reports (reports that he was certain were supposed to have redacted pieces in them but nothing had been marred) videos…the videos.

“What…is this technology?” He asked no one in particular as he watched a mechanical blue lion escape a military base, and the image was grainy, but did it just disappear into a portal?

“Existence is mysterious,” Zenyatta commented and Winston quirked a smile at that.

“I suppose so.” He agreed, turning back to his equations and blueprints, he had a lot of work to do, and he still needed to work out the quirks of the power flow, but as he worked on them he didn’t feel like it was a hopeless task. If a mechanical blue lion could fly and make a wormhole appear out of thin air, Winston could make this ship happen. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Love it? hate it? Have an idea or suggestion? Put it down below!! And if you like, you can tip me at my Ko-fi here: https://ko-fi.com/A22449SL  
> I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
